fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asterion Bonez
|name=Asterion Bonez |kanji=ボネス アステリオン |romaji=''Bonesu Asuterion'' |alias= |status=Alive |race=Archdemon |birthdate= |birthplace= Bonez Lands, Asphodel |gender=Male |age=1253 |blood type= |education= |hair color=Dark Blue |eye color=Stormy Blue |vision= |skin tone=Ebony |height=205.74 cm |weight= |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation=Mother of Vices |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Bisexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies=Bonez Family |enemies= |relatives=Echidna Bonez (Mother) |magic= |curse=Souls of the Damned |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} is an Archdemon, one of many children descending from Echidna Bonez. He has become feared as the , due to his unique curse. Appearance With a straight and rigid posture, , short luscious deep blue hair, and his general liking to maintain a calm and cruel expression. Ever since Asterion's youth, he has been deemed as a silent power, containing his true power from showing. Many people notice Asterion's eyes first. The eyes are sharp in nature, and resemble the piercing gaze of an eagle. Violet pupils, his eyes taking a sharp oval shape in nature. These sharp eyes are able to track moving objects at a much faster rate, allowing for Asterion to 'see faster', which is nothing more than a simpler way of saying that Asterion's eyes can process images faster, allowing him to react to incidents faster, and prevent them from even happening. Asterion has long black eyelashes, overall forming a thin and slanted shape. Asterion is selectively colour blind, not being able to see the colour green whatsoever. Despite not truly being a disadvantage, it is a fact which Asterion despises, as he feels incomplete, not being able to see the world in its fullest. Asterion's hair is luscious in nature, coloured a deep sea blue, a signature hair tone on his mothers' side of the family, not originally being that of a Codiaz.. Asterion's hair does not go past his forehead, yet he still looks charming and dangerous at the same times. Also, his hair is not as oily as others. The hair seemingly has a thin coat of oil over it, allowing for Asterion to easily style his hair. Asterion's facial structure is sharp, not degraded by straight angles and has a muscular frame, with a visible forehead, pointed nose, slender ovaline eyes with narrow eyebrows, and a harsh jawline. Asterion's lips are barely visible, only able to be seen when he does not dawn his standard impartial expression, especially when he adorns his 'poker face'. He has earned the moniker of the , a reference to his blue hair, outfit and scar. Asterion is known to have a strong and rigid posture, and uses that to his advantage. Due to his posture, he is almost always known to be at his full height of a staggering six feet and three inches. Despite being shorter than many other prominent heroes, Asterion is still taller than many other individuals Like the mentioned prominent figures, Asterion uses his height as a method of intimidation, as the man usually towers over everyone else. Asterion's body frame has often been compared to that of an eagle. A streamlined body, allowing for great speed, using the momentum of the opponent against them. Despite the appearance of an eagle, Asterion is wel-built, as he is an astute student of the martial art of Vovinam. Asterion uses the momentum created by the opponent to his own advantage, in a sense he essentially 'steals' the opponents speed, when in reality he simply redirects the created kinetic energy to himself, allowing for him to have a greater speed. His built stature allows for him to have a streamlined body, while maintaining strength, stamina and defense. Asterion's standard outfit consists of...TBA Personality History Abilities *'Demon Physiology': Curses Supernatural Capabilities Souls of The Damned Quotes Trivia *Asterion is... Category:Males Category:Bonez Family Category:Archdemon Category:Demons Category:Curse User